YUNJAE AT GROUND FORCES FESTIVAL
by YJSexolf
Summary: (CHAPTER END UPDATE)Hanya sekedar imajinasi saya tentang YUNJAE yang tampil bersama di suatu acara/YAOI/YUNJAE
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Yunjae at Ground Forces Festival 13th twoshoot**

 **Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, yang laen numpang coz ini dunia Yunjae huahahaha**

 **Genre: romance(maybe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: INI FF YAOI ALIAS BOY X BOY, kalo nggak suka jangan baca, cerita pasaran, alur membingungkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This story is mine.**

 **All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Jeje umma punya Yun appa, Yun appa punya Jeje umma** _ **kiki emotikon**_

 **.**

 **Happy reading...**

Suara lembut itu mengalun indah mengalahkan suara sorakan para penonton yang sedang memandang penuh kekaguman kearahnya. Mata namja berwajah rupawan itu terpejam erat, begitu menghayati setiap lirik dalam sebuah lagu ballad ciptaannya yang sedang ia nyanyikan.

'Prok'

'Prok'

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar setelah ia menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Bibir pouty mungil yang nampak mengkilap itu tersenyum penuh arti kepada para fans yang nampak mengibarkan sebuah banner bertuliskan YUNJAE IS REAL. Ah, namja rupawan itu merasakan pipinya mulai memanas. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam sedalam-dalamnya agar pipi yang ia yakini telah terdapat semburat merah muda itu tak diketahui para fansnya.

Dan tanpa diketahuinya, sepasang mata setajam musang memandangnya dari tempat yang tak begitu jauh. Namun sang namja menawan sudah terlalu sibuk menahan diri untuk tidak salah tingkah hingga ia tak menyadari tatapan intens yang seakan ingin menelannya bulat-bulat itu.

.

.

.

Suasana di backstage suatu acara itu nampak begitu riuh. Bisik-bisik lirih terdengar disana sini. Memandang sesosok malaikat cantik yang baru saja lewat didepan mereka. Sosok cantik yang begitu berkilau diantara yang lain, begitu menawan dengan mengenakan jeans panjang berwarna skiny ketat dengan atasan kaos putih polos dengan potongan leher rendah jelas mempertontonkan dadanya yang putih mulus dan berisi. Membuat orang-orang yang kebanyakan namja itu menelan ludah dengan sedikit payah akibatnya. Nampaknya mereka harus memeriksakan kenormalan seksual mereka. Bisa-bisanya bagian bawah milik mereka beraksi hanya karena melihat dada mulus milik seorang namja. Ah si cantik itu benar-benar bisa mengacaukan orientasi seksual para namja.

Namun sayang, nampaknya sang malaikat cantik itu tak mau susah-susah menghiraukan bisik-bisik itu. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju suatu tenda yang digunakan sebagai rest room. Seulas senyum indah tak pernah luntur dari bibir cherry semerah darah itu. Mata doe berpupil hitam besar itu nampak berbinar-binar bahagia lantaran sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan sang suami. Eh suami? Bolehkah ia menyebutnya begitu.

'Srek'

Saat ini ia berada tepat didepan tenda rest room dengan tulisan Jung Yunho disana. Jaejoong meniti penampilannya, memastikan ia harus tampil cantik dihadapan sang kekasih.

Setelah nampak puas dengan pakaiannnya, perlahan Jaejoong mengeluarkan cermin kecil bercorak hello kitty dari saku celananya. Cermin kesayangan yang tak pernah ia tinggal meski ia sedang wamil sekalipun.

'Klik'

Lengan ramping berbalut kulit putih itu terulur menjepitkan sebuah jepitan dengan ikon gajah lucu pada rambutnya. "Ish jelek! Tidak cocok!" Jaejoong melepas jepitan rambut itu. Rambutnya yang pendek memang sama sekali tidak cocok jika menggunakan jepitan, sangat berbeda jika ia masih memiliki rambutnya yang panjang, ia pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik, ups.

Jaejoong sedikit menata rambut pendeknya, sedikit menggerutu sebal ia "Ish...kenapa rambutku pendek. Yunnie kan tidak suka kalau rambutku pendek, dasar wamil sialan!" bibir cherry itu mengerucut membuat sang empunya nampak begitu imut dan menggemaskan.

Yah, memang resiko sebagai warga negara Korea Selatan yang baik. Para pria harus melakukan wajib militer, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong, meski ia cantik, ia masih tetap pria bukan. Maka suka tidak suka, rela tidak rela, ia harus merelakan rambut cantik kesukaan kekasihnya untuk dipotong pendek.

'Sret'

Jaejoong menggeser pintu tenda itu. Melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kemudian diedarkannya doe eyes indah miliknya guna mencari-cari sosok Yunnie-nya di ruangan berukuran 2x2 meter itu.

"Kenapa kosong, dimana Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Ruangan yang ia yakini adalah rest room milik sang kekasih benar-benar tak berpenguni alias kosong. Oh, mungkin Yunho sedang berada di panggung, mengingat dirinya yang ditugaskan sebagai mc untuk acara ini.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam tenda itu kemudian berjalan-jalan sediki mengitari ruangan sempit itu. Matanya terfokus pada sebuah ponsel yang nampak menyala, berkedip-kedip dengan sebuah panggilan masuk diatas meja kecil disana. Ia hendak mengambil ponsel itu sebelum...

'Grep'

Sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong berjengkit kaget. Sepasang lengan kekar berbalut jaket berwarna biru melingkari pinggang rampingnya dengan erat. Mendekap tubuhnya seolah akan menenggelamkannya pada tubuh besar dibelakangnya. Aroma maskukin menguar dari sana. Tubuh besar yang sedang merengkuhnya posesif, menyandarkan dada bidang miliknya pada punggung milik Jaejoong.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Boo" suara dengan nada bass rendah yang sangat Jaejoong kenali terdengar sedetik kemudian.

"Yunnie..." Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak guna menatap sepasang mata musang yang kini menatap penuh cinta padanya.

"Yunnie kau...mmhhp...ahhmpp.. yunhhm...umhh" Jaejoong tak sanggup malanjutkan perkataannya saat sang beruang tampan dihadapannya dengan rakus menerkam bibir cherry miliknya. Mengulumnya kuat-kuat seakan itu adalah buah terlezat di dunia.

Dapat Jaejoong rasakan lidah hangat milik sang kekasih mulai memasuki mulut mungilnya, menyentuh sensual lidah miliknya, mengajak lidah itu saling membelit satu sama lain.

Jaejoong benar-benar dimabuk oleh kelihaian sang kekasih dalam mencumbu. Tak butuh waktu lama lengan ramping nan putih miliknya melingkar manis dileher kekar milik Yunho. Sedikit menekan tengkuknya agar Yunho lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Yunho sendiri tak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya merangkul posesif pinggang ramping kekasih cantiknya, merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga bagian bawah mereka bergesekan dengan tak sengaja. Menimbulkan desahan nikmat si cantik yang terdengar begitu merdu dalam pendengarannya.

Sedang tangan kirinya sendiri bergerilnya mengelus perut serta dada rata nan mulus milik si cantik yang entah sejak kapan terdapat otot-otot menonjol disana.

Beberapa menit kemudian ciuman itu masih belum berhenti.

"Ahh...Yunhhmmp..." Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk dada Yunho saat dirasa dirinya mulai membutuhkan asupan oksigen untuk bernapas.

"Haah...haah..hh..." sesaat setelah Yunho melepas tautan bibir mereka, bibir mungil yang tampak mengkilat karena saliva itu terbuka guna menghirup rakus oksigen yang sangat ia perlukan untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

"Yah beruang! Kau benar-benar mesum. Main sambar saja huh?!" Omel Jaejoong setelah dirasa pernapasannya mulai normal. Ia mulai mengomeli Yunnie bearnya yang seenaknya saja menyambar bibir seksi miliknya tanpa permisi.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu boo. Lagi pula kau suka kan beruang mesum ini?" suara Yunho mulai menggoda sang kekasih.

Muka putih Jaejoong memerah "Ya-yah! Aku tidak seperti itu. Dasar jelek!" Yah meski yang dikatakan Jaejoong sedikit, ingat hanya sedikit benar. Meski bukan jelek, namun imut? Yunho bearnya nampak sedikit berkurang ketampanannya dengan tubuh miliknya yang mulai berisi menyebabkan pipinya menjadi chubby hingga wajahnya terkesan menggemaskan juga kulit Yunho yang sekarang sedikit menghitam karena kebanyakan terpapar matahari mengingat ia sering melakukan tugas dilapangan hingga tersorot banyak sinar matahari. Hey tentu saja ia harus menerima itu dengan berat hati, mana mungkin ia protes seperti yeoja hanya karena bertugas lama dibawah terik matahari.

Kulitnya yang sekarang bukan lagi kulit cokelat eksotis kebanggaannya, terkena matahari sebentar saja kulit miliknya sudah menunjukan perubahan berarti, sangat berbeda dengan kulit milik Jaejoong yang meski berjemur sebanyak apapun tetap saja putih.

"Ayo duduk disana" ajak Yunho menarik Jaejoong menuju tempat duduk single yang berada disana, Yunho mendudukan diri disana kemudian menarik Jaejoong hingga terduduk dipangkuannya. Masih dengan perlakuan yang sama, memeluk pinggang ramping itu.

"Kau begitu manis Joongie.." bisik Yunho seduktif tepat di titik tersensitif kekasihnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong kebingungan.

"Saat kau melihat banner Yunjae yang dibawa para YJS..."

'Blushh'

Pipi Jaejoong merona lagi mendengar clue yang dikatakan Yunho.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak blushing!" Jaejoong mencoba menyangkal meski saat ini wajahnya merah padam. Sedikit bersyukur ia membelakangi Yunho, hingga kekasihnya itu tak bisa melihat wajah merahnya. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa dia mati kutu karena Yunho akan menggodanya tak henti. Ah kekasihnya ini memang suka sekali menggodanya.

"Jangan menyangkal Joongie, asal kau tahu saat kau menyanyi tadi aku mengawasimu dari belakang podium. Kau lupa aku mc acara ini eoh?"

Yunho berbisik seraya menjilat sensual daun telinga milik kekasihnya yang paling cantik. Tubuh Jaejoong sedikit meremang merasakan hembusan napas panas milik Yunho. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan sentuhan itu merambah kebagian bagian lainnya.

'Ddrrttt' 'Dddrrtt'

Ponsel milik Yunho yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka berdua pun bergetar kembali. Menunjukkan adanya panggilan masuk kembali dengan ID caller yang tak diketahui.

"Yunhh...hh..ponsel..muhh..nghh" Jaejoong yang mengatahuinya segera memberitahu sang kekasih yang saat ini tengah asik mencumbu telinga, leher bahkan punggung yang entah sejak kapan pakaiannya mulai tersibak.

"Biarkan saja Joongie...emhh..." Yunho berkata cuek sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dalam pikirnya ia mengutuk siapa saja yang menelpon disaat seperti ini. Saat ia kembali merasakan kulit mulus Joongienya, yang telah hampir 3 bulan tak disentuhnya karena sang malaikat cantiknya sedang menjalankan wamil. Dalam hati pun ia memuji boojaenya yang nampak lebih berotot dan maskulin meski sisi cantiknya tak tertutupi.

"Yun.." Jaejoong melepaskan tautan lengan kekar dipinggangnya dan berdiri "Angkat telfonnya, siapa tahu penting!"

"Joongie..." Yunho menatap memelas karena kegiatannya terputus.

"Angkat Yun!" Mata doe itu mendelik kearah kekasihnya mendiktekan bahwa Yunho harus menuruti perkataannya.

"Hah... Baiklah" Yunho mengambil ponselnya. Menggeser tombol berwarna hijau untuk mengangkat panggilan itu. Sementara itu Jaejoong masih memperhatikan Yunho diam.

"Hallo..."

'Ah akhirnya kau mengangkat panggilanku oppa'

"Ini siapa?"

'Oppa lupa? Ini aku Jenny!'

"Jenny?" Yunho melirik Boojaenya sebentar. Berharap Boojaenya tidak mendengar nama yang ia sebut. Bisa gawat nantinya.

"Matikan telfonnya!" Perintah mutlak dari bibir cherry pout itu terdengar kemudian. Ah nyatanya Joongie cantik sudah mendengar nama itu. Nama yang entah kenapa menjadi sensitif di telinga boojaenya pasca wanita bernama Jenny, member sebuah girlband baru yang mengantarnya saat ia akan pergi wamil.

"Matikan Yun!" Melihat Yunho yang tak kunjung mematikan ponselnya membuat Jaejoong secara anarkis merebut ponsel itu kemudian...

"YAK KAU! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENELPON SUAMI ORANG. DASAR JALANG!" setelah meneriakkan kata-kata sedikit kasarnya, Jaejoong memutus panggilan itu.

Sedetik kemudian mata besarnya teralih pada sosok Yunho yang tengah menatapnya takut-takut "Boo..."

"Kenapa kau masih berhubungan dengan wanita itu eoh?! Kau tak tahu aku tak suka Yun! Kau tahu aku sakit hati saat melihat wanita itu mengantarmu saat wamil. Siapa dia untukmu? Sudah menjadi kekasih barumu eoh!" Jaejoong mulai mengomel dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca, membuat Yunho kelabakan sendiri. Dan ia tahu, menaklukan Jaejoongnya kali ini sedikit sulit jika pokok permasalahannya adalah wanita yang dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Dengarkan aku Boo. Apa yang kau katakan semua tidak benar. Aku berani bersumpah jika aku sendiri tak tahu dari mana ia mendapat nomor ponselku.

Dan soal wamil itu, demi tuhan Boo, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa berada disana dan menyebabkan spekulasi dia menjalin hubungan denganku" Yunho mulai berbicara panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak percaya! Bilang saja kau sudah bosan dengaku lalu mencari wanita lain eoh...hiks..." buliran bening mulai menuruni pipi mulus milik namja cantik itu. Disertai isakan kecil yang membuat hati Yunho teriris sakit.

Sesungguhnya Yunho kurang suka dengan sikap Jaejoong yang selalu mengambil kesimpulan dari sudut pandangnya saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itulah Jaejoongnya. Satu-satunya namja yang ia cintai.

"Boo..." tak tega melihat si cantik menabgis sesenggukan. Segera saja Yunho rengkuh tubuh itu kedalam pelukan tubuh kekarnya.

.

"Yunho oppa! Siapa yang berani-beraninya membentakku di telepon dan menyebutmu suami itu?!"

Seorang yeoja berwajah cantik dan manis dengan rambut blonde panjang sepinggang memasuki ruangan Yunho dengan langkah terburu. Sejenak yeoja dengan pakaian sexy itu tertegun melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Apa ini, dua orang namja tengah berpelukan intim!

Yeoja itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, takut-takut penglihatannya lah yang salah.

"Yunho oppa..."

Ups, nampaknya perjuangan namja tampan kita untuk meyakinkan sang kekasih semakin runyam. Wkwkwkk...

.

 **TBC...**

 **Note: ff yunjae pertama saya yang dengan pede saya publish huahaha. Niatnya oneshoot, tapi au ah. Ff yang saya buat tepat setelah saya membaca berita bahwa yunpa ma jaema tampil dalam satu panggung. Beserta foto kebersamaan yunjae yang membuat saya senyum-senyum sendiri dan langsung membuat ff ini. Semoga menghibur^_^**

 **Mianhe untuk ff yang lain. Kemungkinan sebulan kedepan saya nggak bakal update(kecuali kalo ada ide yang udah kebelet buat ditulis hedeh). Saya mau fokus ma ujian, saya anak madrasah chingu. Jadi ujiannya kira-kira memakan waktu 2 minggu lebih mengingat jumlah mata pelajaran saya ada 19. Bayangkan betapa pening kepala saya dengan jumlah pelajaran sebanyak itu!(mulai histeris** **#** **plakk** **#plak) Mianhe untuk ketidak nyamanannya...deep bow! Jangan lupa review chingudeulll!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Yunjae at Ground Forces Chapter 2**

 **Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, yang laen numpang coz ini dunia Yunjae huahahaha**

 **Genre: romance(maybe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: INI FF YAOI ALIAS BOY X BOY, kalo nggak suka jangan baca, cerita pasaran, alur membingungkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This story is mine.**

 **All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Jeje umma punya Yun appa, Yun appa punya Jeje umma** _ **kiki emotikon**_

 **.**

 **Happy reading...**

"Hiks...hiks...Yunnie jahat...hiks..." Terdengar suara isak tangis itu kini memenuhi ruangan. Suara isak tangis yang berasal dari si cantik yang merasa dikhianati kekasihnya, ya apa lagi sebabnya jika bukan karena kedatangan yeoja bernama Jenny itu tadi. Yeoja yang baru saja meninggalkan ruangan dengan raut shock, mungkin yeoja itu benar-benar terkejut jika namja yang diincarnya adalah...ehm..penyuka sesama...ehm...

Yunho bahkan harus membentak yeoja itu berkali-kali agar yeoja itu pergi dan tak lagi menanyakan tentang apa yang dilihatnya, tak dihiraukannya prinsip bahwa tak boleh kasar pada wanita, untuk kali ini itu pengecualian, salah sendiri yeoja itu datang diwaktu yang tak tepat, salah sendiri sudah begitu ganjen padanya, dan yang terpenting salah yeoja itu ia harus memutar otak untuk menenangkan kittynya yang sedang dilanda cemburu hebat.

"Boo...sungguh aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengannya.. Kumohon jangan menangis luv" ujar Yunho memelas seraya menghampiri sang kitty yang tengah meringkuk di sudut ruangan seperti anak kucing tersesat.

"Jangan mendekat! Pergi sana dengan yeojamu...hiks.. jangan pedulikan aku...hiks...hiks..." tangisan Jaejoong semakin terdengar keras, membuat Yunho kebingungan sendiri. Pasalnya sang kitty selalu beringsut saat ia akan menyentuhnya.

'Sreett'

Eoh...ada suara pintu terbuka. Apa karena teriakan Jaejoong terlampau keras hingga ada orang yang ingin menegurnya.

Dan dari sana itu muncullah seorang namja paruh baya dengan wajah tegas, serta bermata musang yang memiliki kemiripan dengan mata Yunho.

"APPA!"

'Brukk'

Sebuah teriakan lagi terdengar. Bukan, itu bukan teriakan Yunho, untuk apa Yunho berteriak seolah tak bertemu setahun pada orang yang senantiasa mengurusinya sewaktu wamil.

Itu teriakan milik si cantik kitty yang saat ini tengah memeluk manja sang namja paruh baya, calon mertuanya...ups.

"Joongie...ada apa?" Tanya Jung appa kebingungan saat merasakan tubuh yang memeluknya bergetar serta kemeja bagian depannya mulai basah, ia hanya mengelus surai hitam pendek itu untuk menenangkan sang namja cantik yang sedang menangis pilu entah apa sebabnya. Tapi kalau boleh menebak, ia yakin seyakin-yakinnya jika akar permasalahannya pasti tak jauh dari Jung junior alias anaknya. Mata tuanya dengan segera melirik tajam putranya yang nampak gelisah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Joongie, Yun?!" Pertanyaan dengan nada perintah mutlak itu seolah terdengar begitu menyeramkan di telinganya. Ia tahu benar betapa sang appa sangat protectif pada Jaejoong, jika sang appa tahu kesalah pahaman ini, bisa dipastikan akan melarang dirinya menyentuh kitty manisnya.

Ah Yunho bahkan tak ingat sejak kapan sang appa yang mulanya menentang habis-habisa Jaejoong sebagai kekasihnya bisa sangat menyayangi Jaejoong melebihi ia yang adalah anaknya sendiri.

Bukannya ia tak senang jika sang appa lebih menyayangi kittynya, hanya saja ia sungguh sebal jika sang appa mulai melancarkan hukuman andalannya untuk tak boleh menyentuh kitty cantik itu. Bisa kau bayangkan, kekasihmu ada di hadapanmu tapi kau tak bisa menyentuhnya karena penjagaan super ketat dari appamu sendiri, pasti akan membuatmu super frustrasi.

"Appa...appa Yunnie seingkuh..." sebuah suara pelan layaknya cicitan tikus bernada mengadu itu mengalihkan perhatian Jung appa dari Yunho.

Darahnya berdesir saat melihat mata besar nan bulat itu menatap dirinya dengan mata basah sembab memerah.

Ah, lagi-lagi namja cantik ini menangis karena anaknya "Kau naiklah ke panggung Jung! Appa akan bicara pada Joongie"

Ia mulanya kemari untuk memberi tahu sang anak jika sudah waktunya ia kembali kepanggung karena penampilan sudah berakhir. Dan ia tak menyangka malah mendapati keadaan seperti ini.

"Tapi appa..."

"Cepat lakukan!" Suara tinggi itu agaknya membuat seorang Jung Yunho sedikit ciut nyali dan memilih menuruti perkataan sang appa.

.

.

.

Sepanjang membawakan acara Yunho nampak tak fokus. Bahkan sang pembawa acara wanita yang merupakan patrnernya dalam acara ini harus berkali-kali mengingatkannya saat ia blank. Bagaimana bisa ia fokus jika tubuhnya berada disini sedang otaknya berada di sana, memikirkan kitty tercintanya.

Mata tajamnya berkali-kali melirik tendanya yang memang dapat terjangkau pandangnya dari sini.

'Apa yang sedang appa katakan pada Joongie? Bagaimana jika appa berkata yang tidak-tidak? Bagaimana jika ia tak bisa menyentuh Jaejoong malam ini? Sayang sekali jika tak menyentuh Joongie, malam ini aku akan tidur sekamar dengannya' Yunho membatin. Benar bukan, sangat sayang padahal mereka mendapat libur sehari dari wamil dan tak memanfaatkannya untuk...ehm...

"Ah sial!" Memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak membuatnya tanpa sadar merutuk lumayan keras membuat sang mc wanita menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yunho-shi?" Sang mc wanita bertanya.

"A-ah memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau merutuk tadi" mendengar pernyataan dari si wanita membuat Yunho sedikit kikuk, salah tingkah.

"Ti-tidak, kau pasti salah dengar ahaha" Yunho tertawa hambar, merutuki tingkahnya.

.

.

.

"Joongie! Ternyata kau disini eoh?!" Seru kesal seorang wanita berumur 30-an yang baru saja memasuki tenda Yunho, wanita itu nampak tengah menggendong seorang balita yang tengah tertidur dalam dekapnya. Wajah wanita cantik berambut kecoklatan panjang itu memerah menahan kesal.

Ia kesal, sangat kesal dengan tingkah adiknya, adiknya yang menghilang dari tenda istirahatnya begitu saja dan membuatnya kebingungan setengah mati mencari adiknya yang paling cantik itu.

"Eoh Jung ahjussi?!" Baru disadarinya jika disana ada ayah dari kekasih adiknya.

Ayah Yunho itu nampak mengusap rambut hitam kelam milik sang adik yang tengah lelap tertidur di atas pelbet, tempat tidur lipat yang ada di camp militer.

Yah begitulah Jaejoong, setelah lelah menangis dan mendengarkan nasehat-nasehat dari Jung appa, ia jatuh tertidur.

"Ah Minkyeong-ah kau sudah datang?" Jung appa melirik balita yang ada dalam gendongan Minkyeong, kakak ke enam Jaejoong "Bersama Seohyun juga"

"Ne ahjussi. Emh Joongie..."

"Tidak apa-apa ia hanya tidur. Aku memintamu kemari untuk menjaganya, aku ada sedikit urusan. Bisakah?" Yah, Jung appa memang menghubungi noona ke enam Jaejoong itu, ia ada sedikit urusan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan.

"Ah tentu saja ahjussi. Maafkan Joongie jika ia merepotkanmu"

"Sama sekali tidak. Cha aku pergi dulu"

Sepeninggal Jung appa, noona ke enam Jaejoong itu segera menyampirkan jaket yang sejak tadi dibawanya ke atas tubuh adiknya yang masih lelap itu. Meski bukan karena alasan dingin, namun suasana di dalam tenda berwarna putih ini sungguh panas, dan Minkyeong tak mau kulit putih nan mulus milik Jaejoong memerah kepanasan. Sungguh noona yang perhatian bukan. Lagi pula Minkyeong tentu saja tak mau telinganya menjadi panas karena mendengarlan ocehan sang adik tentang kulitnya itu.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian Jaejoong terbangun.

"Eungh..." suara lenguhan pelan berasal dari Jaejoong yang tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya seraya memandang sekeliling.

"Noona disini?" Tanyanya dengan suara sedikit serak saat mendapati kakak ke enamnya tepat berada di sampingnya, masih dengan posisi berbaring ia.

Noonanya itu nampak tengah menemani Seohyun bermain, bocah lucu itu sudah terbangun rupanya.

"Ah si cantik yang nakal sudah bangun eoh?!" Minkyeong sedikit menyindir Jaejoong.

"Aku...nakal? Nakal apa?" Otak Jeajoong yang baru saja bangun tidur rasanya masih sulit menangkap maksud pembicaraan.

'Pletak' sebuah jitakan tiba-tiba bersarang di kepala cantik Kim Jaejoong.

"Akh...noona kenapa menjitakku eoh?" Mendapat jitakan sayang dari Minkyeong membuat Jaejoong reflek bangun dari posisinya dan mengelus-elus bagian dahinya yang terasa sakit, membuat jaket yang tadi menyelimuti tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja.

"Kau ini nakal sekali eoh? Kau pergi kemari tanpa memberi tahu noona. Kau tahu betapa bingungnya noona mencarimu eoh?! Noona pusing mencarimu kemana-mana tapi kau malah enak-enakan bersama Yunho, sudah begitu kau malah tertidur pula" omel Minkyeong.

Mendengar nama Yunho disebut-sebut, sontak membuat si cantik ini cemberut. Otaknya mereka ulang adegan yang membuatnya jengkel setengah mati dengan kelakuan si Jung itu.

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi. Aku sedang marah padanya!" Seru Jaejoong dengan wajah cemberut imut.

"Heh..." Minkyeong mengerutkan alisnya, sedikit tak mengerti dengan yang dimaksud sang adik.

"Yunho maksudmu?"

"Issshh...noona! Jangan sebut namanya dihadapanku!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya.

Melihat reaksi Jaejoong membuat Minkyeong menghela napas, masalah apa lagi yang tengah mendera sepasang kekasih itu.

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengannya?" Selidik Minkyeong.

"Ish...jangan membahasnya lagi noona. Pokonya aku sedang kesal padanya!" Ia berteriak dengan suara lumayan kencang.

Membuat Seohyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan interaksi umma dengan ahjussi cantiknya menangis kencang gara-gara ketakutan melihat ahjussi yang biasanya berlaku lembut itu marah-marah.

"Huwee...hiks...mma...hikss" Bocah yang belum lancar bicara itu terisak sambil memanggil-manggil ummanya.

"Omo noona! Seohyun menangis!" pekik Jaejoong yang melihat keponakan kesayangannya menangis. Dengan sigap ia segera menuju Seohyun hendak menggendongnya. Namun mungkin Seohyun masih takut pada Jaejoong hingga bocah gembul itu merangkak menjauh dan segera memeluk sang umma.

"Yak Hyun-ah, kenapa kau tidak mau kugendong huh?" binggung Jaejoong melihat keponakan yang biasanya selalu menempel padanya itu malah terlihat takut padanya.

"Ini gara-gara kau Jae. Kau membuatnya takut" ucap Minkyeong yang sedang menepuk-nepuk halus punggung Seohyun guna menenangkan putri kecilnya itu.

"Mwo? Takut kenapa?" Jaejoong memasang mimik polos sepolos-polosnya membuat sang noona melengos kesal.

"Sudahlah... tak penting!"

.

"Minkyeong noona disini?" Sebuah suara bernada bass rendah itu menginterupsi percakapan asik antara dongsaeng dan noona ditambah seorang balita yang nampaknya sudah berbaikan dengan Jaejoong, melihat saat ini balita itu duduk dengan nyamannya diatas pangkuan ahjussi cantiknya. Dan yup, mereka masih berada di tenda Yunho.

Reaksi berbeda ditunjukan kedua kakak beradik itu. Sang noona tentu saja menyambut kedatangan namja bersuara bass itu dengan senyum mengembang, sedang sang dongsaeng, ah aku yakin kalian bisa menebaknya.

"Ah Yunho-ah! Acaranya sudah selesai?" Tanya Minkyeong.

"Ne noona, sudah selesai, tinggal beberapa penampilan penutup saja" Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang masih nampak acuh dengan kehadirannya.

Dilihatnya ada Seohyun yang sedang berada di pangkuan kekasihnya, sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Mungkin Seohyun bisa digunakan sebagai senjata meluluhkan kekasih cantiknya yang tengah ngambek itu.

"Ah ada Seohyun juga!" Yunho memekik kecil seraya menghampiri Seohyun, ia merundukan wajahnya dan mencubiti pipi tembam Seohyun dengan gemas.

"Joongie-ah, keponakanmu ini semakin imut saja" katanya pada Jaejoong.

Sedang Jaejoong sendiri hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dengan kesal, ia tahu ini hanya akal-akaln si Jung itu agar ia mau berbaikan padanya. Heh, tidak akan semudah itu Jung!

"Kelak jika kita sudah menikah, aku ingin punya anak seimut Seohyun"

'Blush'

Ucapan Yunho kontan saja membuat pipi Jaejoong memerah seketika, ia selalu begini jika Yunho mulai membicarakan tentang anak.

Sudut bibir hati itu tertarik ketika menyadari wajah Jaejoong yang mulai merona. Hey, itu pertanda bagus. "Aku ingin sekali punya banyak anak darimu Jae. Pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa membuatmu hamil berkali-kali"

'Blush'

Jaejoong menunduk sedalam-dalamnya untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang sudah semakin parah. Ucapan Yunho yang sudah mengarah ke dirty talk itu membuatnya malu, apalagi mengingat masih ada sang noona serta keponakannya yang masih polos.

Di sudut ruangan, Minkyeong hanya tertawa kecil menyadari anaknya digunakan sebagai alat untuk berbaikan sepasang kekasih itu, ia tak keberatan, bukan kali pertama jika Seohyun dijadikan kedok untuk berbaikan. Dan tanpa disadarinya, wajahnya ikut-ikutan memerah mendengar kata-kata Yunho yang semakin frontal kepada adiknya.

Merasa tak dapat menahan diri untuk salah tingkah, dengan segera Jaejoong berdiri dan menyerahkan Seohyun pada noonanya.

"Aku-aku pu-pulang duluan noona!" Ucapnya sedikit tergagap sembari beranjak pergi.

"Yah...Joongie!"

"Yah...Boo!"

Meninggalkan suara protes ke dua orang yang tak terima ia pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Yunho-ah kau akan menginap di rumah Joongie kan?"

"Pasti noona!" Yunho tersenyum mesum. Dalam khayalnya sudah berkeliaran pikiran-pikiran kotor yang akan ia lakukan sesampainya ia dirumah sang kekasih.

"Kalau begitu bawakan tas serta jaket Joongie yang tertinggal ne? Anak itu pergi begitu saja tanpa membawa barang-barangnya! Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak noona. Apa sih yang tidak untuk Boojaeku tercinta"

'Jung Jaejoong, Jung Yunho akan segera datang!'

Jadi seperti itulah ceritanya hingga para sesaeng fans menangkap bukti bahwa Yunho membawakan jaket serta barang-barang Jaejoong. Bukti yang membuat para yunjae shipper berkhayal sepuasnya tentang apa yang terjadi pada mereka, seperti saya kkkk.

.

Fin...

 **Note: Debut pertama ff yunjae saya. Hehe maafkan saya jika kata-katanya gaje dan gak nyambung, memang seperti itulah saya, suka nggak nyambung(plakkk)**

 **Makasih banyak yang udah review di chap kemarin. Mian saya tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan ff ini buat lebih dari twoshoot. Rencana awalnya memang begini, semoga tidak mengecewakan**


End file.
